narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Asanuma Kinnojo
Asanuma Kinnojo '(きんおじょあさぬま, ''Kinnojo Asanuma) mostly known as '''Asa is a chūnin-level ninja from the village of Kokorogakure. He is the host of the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle. Appearance Asanuma is a short and rather shrimpy teenage boy. Asanuma has light blue colored hair and lavender-colored eyes. Asanuma's casual attire consists of a light blue buttoned shirt and black shorts. Asanuma also have considerably pale skin as well. Asanuma normally has a rather friendly facial expression when one sees him, however he is easy to enrage and that can quickly change. When angry Asanuma's face can be described as looking similar to a vicicious Tasmanian Devil. Asanuma commonly wears his forehead protector around his forehead. Personality Asanuma has a very heartfelt personality. Asanuma has a great sense of courage and devotion as a shinobi, believing that it is duty to protect his allies and the village in which he resides in. Despite how he was treated by the villagers of Kokorogakure, Asanuma never thought of himself less. Instead Asanuma strived to think himself less and decided that he would ignore the poor treatment exacted upon him by the villagers. Asanuma decided that it would be best to respect the other villagers of Kokorogakure, hoping that one day they would respect him in return. Faithful is another way to characterize Asanuma, whenever Asanuma promises someone something he will do his best to carry out that promise. At his worst Asanuma is a very envious child. Throughout his whole childhood he sat back and watched the other villagers in their happiness. Asanuma often longed to have a regular life like the others within his village and naturally felt like an outsider. Asanuma developed a rather low self-esteem as a result. Asanuma doesn't like admitting it but at times he feels jealous of those who have what he does not. Asanuma often fights his envious feelings however, he doesn't let his jealousy get a hold of him and will never let it be the cause of any anger he feels. Asanuma uses his jealousy as a means for determination as he will often vow to gain what others have. This in turn has shaped Asanuma into a rather hard worker. Background In the beginning Asanuma's life was pure happiness, he was surrounded by a loving family and everyone in the village seemed to be kind to him. Growing up Asanuma always relied on his older brother Akihro Kinnojo to care for him. Akihiro would often play 'ninja' with Asanuma, a game in which Asanuma pretended to be a shinobi and would fight with Akihiro. Asanuma was heavily influenced by Akihiro being a shinobi and wanted to become a ninja just like him. Asanuma's father, Atsuma Kinnojo, was the leader of Kokorogakure at the time therefore the life of a shinobi was in his blood. At the age of four Atsuma found his whole life changing as his village was suddenly attacked by the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle. The shinobi of Kokorogakure fought against the tailed beast and the battle ended with Atsuma dying in the battle. Atsuma's death was a distraction to then detain the beast which by the request of Asanuma's mother was then sealed into his body. After acquiring the beast, Asanuma discovered that his whole life changed. Like most jinchūriki, he began to live a life of loneliness as he was now viewed as an outcast by his own village. Participating in the ninja academy was hard for Asanuma. The villagers of Kokorogakure detested the idea of Asanuma becoming a shinobi as he could not yet control the beast within him. Asanuma was often treated unfairly within the ninja academy by both the students and instructors, Asanuma also suffered tons of emotional abuse. Asanuma had little to no friends while attending the academy, at least until he met Komiya Kizoku. Komiya was a member of Kokorogakure's prestigous Kizoku Clan and had an contrasting background with Asanuma. Komiyo showed Asanuma kindness and the two were able to connect rather quickly anyway. Komiya excelled greatly in the ninja academy an tutored Asanuma most of the way. Eventually with the help of his eventual best friend, Asanuma was able to succeed and pass the ninja academy. After graduation Asanuma and Komiya were placed on a genin squad together. Synopsis *On The Fields of Glory Abilites Jinchūriki Transformations In being the jinchūriki of the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle, Asanuma is gifted with high amounts of stamina, strength, and agility. Asanuma also has access to large amounts of chakra, being that of the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle. Whenever the chakra of the Seven-Tails' mixes with that of Asanuma's, he is given the ability to shift into a variety of different forms. These forms usually give Asanuma increased physical attributes. The presence of the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle's chakra has resulted in Asanuma having an exceptionally hard time controlling his own chakra. Quotes *(To the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle) '' "I never knew such a rotten thing existed...."'' Trivia *According to the Naruto Databook: **Asanuma's favorite food is Doriyaki. **Asanuma's favorite color is tan. **Asanuma's favorite word is humility (謙虚). **Asanuma's main hobby is collecting silverware from different countries. **Asanuma favorite animal is the owl. *Like Killer Bee, Asanuma appears to be rather compassionate. Although he may hold a bit of jealousy towards others he never seems to hold grudges. Like Killer Bee Asanuma doesn't resent the villagers who used to shun him. *Also like Killer Bee does with A, Asanuma has a very good relationship with his older brother Akihiro who happens to be very protective and caring of him. *Asanuma graduated from the academy at the same age as Obito Uchiha and also was promoted to the rank of chūnin at the same age as Obito. *Asanuma's relationship with Komiya Kizoku is comparable to that of Shikamaru Nara's and Choji Akimichi's. When Asanuma was struggling to find friendship and fit in, Komiya came along and became Asanuma's friend and eventually went on to become his best. Category:Steven-Kun Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Chunin Category:Kokorogakure